


Am I More Than You Bargained For Yet

by laconicarcadia



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laconicarcadia/pseuds/laconicarcadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's kind of fucked from the start.</p><p>Or, Luke can't stop tripping and Michael can't stop saving him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I More Than You Bargained For Yet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [‣ a wave of the wand ‣](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499046) by [lizwillstealyourgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizwillstealyourgirl/pseuds/lizwillstealyourgirl). 



> Alright! This is my first work on here and i hope you all like it, it kind of just came to me while i was reading other harry potter AUs. I will mention that it's Harry Potter magic mixed with Modern Magic, that's why Michael can do spells that aren't in Harry Potter or without speaking. He's not like a really powerful wizard or anything. He's a good wizard, but not that good.
> 
> Title is from Sugar We're Going Down Swinging by Fall Out Boy
> 
> Thank You! (I don't own any of the band members or characters from harry potter, just Lolah and the male professor)

Michael rolled his eyes at Calum’s constant babbling, he got it, he _knew_ Calum was excited to go to Hogwarts, his parents had talked about it all the time and he felt just the same, waiting by the train station with his best friend at the simple age of twelve.

When he had rolled his eyes, though, he’d unexpectedly caught sight of piercing blue eyes, followed by a mop of blonde hair and a lanky body. His jaw dropped, the boy was fucking adorable, and, unfortunately, Calum followed his best friend’s gaze. He laughed loudly. “Oh my god, look at his hair,” Michael tried to laugh along, he really did, but he couldn’t. Calum must’ve thought Michael thought he was being rude, which he did, because he shut up, glancing at his watch. Michael briefly heard him state the time, but he couldn’t focus much.

He was still captivated by the blonde boy. Michael didn’t know what the feeling deep in his chest was, how he couldn’t stop staring at the short stranger’s slightly flushed cheeks, how he was accompanied by two older boys, likely his brothers, guessing by the family resemblance. Michael couldn’t help but think the nagging fact at the back of his mind, that the boy was _pretty_ , was strange, but Michael shook it off. He was just appreciating male beauty. He could do that. Couldn’t he?

He was distracted from his distraction when Calum tugged on his sleeve. “The train’s here, it’s here!” Michael felt excitement bubble up in his tummy, giving the pretty boy one last, quick glance before boarding the train with Calum. They talked excitedly about what house they thought they’d get, Calum was hoping he’d get into Ravenclaw, with his sister, and Michael didn’t care what house he got into as long as they had nice people. 

***

Michael got into Slytherin. He was happy with that. Everyone’d cheered when he’d gotten the house, and he couldn’t help but grin, giving a quick glance at Calum in the line. Calum looked really happy for him. He sat next to the last person who’d just been accepted into Slytherin, and some of the older members grinned at him and welcomed him and told him he was lucky, that he got into the best. He laughed along with them, spacing out until they alphabetically reached the H’s, waiting for Calum’s name to be called.

He looked away for a second, hearing “Luke Hemmings,” being called out, then heard the girl next to him, Lolah, he thought her name was, whisper to him, “God, that boy’s cute, isn’t he?” Michael was about to make some sort of sarcastic comment to her when he spotted the boy she was talking about. It was the blonde boy from before, it was _him_. Michael’s mouth dried up as he watched the boy fidget as he sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head. The hat eventually shouted out “Hufflepuff!” and the group cheered. Michael didn’t stop staring as Luke walked to his table, then whispered, “Yeah,”

Michael almost missed Calum getting sorted into Ravenclaw.

***

Michael was pretty sure he had a friend-crush on Luke, a really bad one. The kind that makes his legs itch when he saw the boy, like they should already be walking towards the boy. He reached down to scratch his thigh, trying to ignore the constant buzzing, figuring he ought to pay attention the the class he was in- Charms, he thought, instead of staring at the boy a few rows ahead of him. Shaking his head slightly, he focused back on the professor, who was teaching the Levitation Charm, then having everyone practice.

Michael picked it up quickly.

***

The first time Michael uses the Levitation Charm outside of class or his room is in the hallway. He had his wand out, just looking at it, feeling it, when he saw Luke trip, his stuff flying everywhere. Almost out of instinct, Michael brought his wand up, whispering, “ _Wingardium Leviosa_ ,” quietly, focusing on Luke and the objects he’d been carrying. Everyone continued to walk around the two as Michael arranged both Luke and his stuff into the position they’d been in before Luke had lost his footing. Luke had just stared at his stuff the whole time, mouth gaping.

By the time Luke looked up, Michael was long gone, wand tucked away and weaving through the crowd.

It was also the first time Michael played guardian angel for the Hufflepuff.

***

After Luke’s first incident, Michael realized that he was a very clumsy boy. Michael practiced magic vehemently, making sure he was the top of his class. Of course, the teachers used any excuse to hate him, he was a Slytherin, after all. Charms was still his favorite class, even two years later with his additional classes, Care of Mythical Creatures and Muggle Studies. He did enjoy both of those classes, they were both close seconds.

Michael was much better at magic than he had been two years ago, he could do much better charms and spells. He still wasn’t very good at flying a broom, though.  
He’d also watched Luke grow. The boy was thirteen, and he was average in everything but Charms. The poor boy couldn’t do charms for the life of him. He did fine enough, but anything more than simple was hard for him. Luke took Care of Mythical Creatures and Arithmancy.

Care of Mythical Creatures was one of two classes he had with the boy, and it was the one he most had to help the boy. The first day, in fact. The Hufflepuff was chosen to ride a hippogriff, who had been quite fond of the student, and taken off. Michael was so worried the whole time he was gone, shuffling nervously and not looking down from the sky, not even when he heard people being bitter about him getting along with the animal so quickly, making fun of him for it. How the animal probably just took pity on him because he was weak. Michael ignored them and opted for giving them swirlies later, watching for Luke in the skies.

Eventually Luke came back into view with Buckbeak, gliding gracefully to a stop and settling lightly on the ground. Luke was grinning so wide and he patted the hippogriff on the head quick before Hagrid lifted him down. Hagrid had been very proud of Luke.

Michael had too.

***

It was halfway through that year when Michael realized that Luke had noticed his constant savior, he’d been speaking with Ashton Irwin, a Gryffindor, which made Michael hate him a little bit, Gryffindors always got special treatment, but he pushed it down, because it wasn't Ashton’s fault. Luke was speaking quickly to the boy, and Ashton flung his hands around, gesticulating wildly, when he almost hit the other blonde in his face. And by almost, Michael meant that he had to put a slight force field over Luke’s face. They’d both frozen, staring at Ashton’s hand, the field rippling around it. Michael’d chuckled softly and turned back to Calum, who had an eyebrow raised. Michael just dispersed the field with a smile on his face. “What?”

“What, you his protector or something?”

Michael just smiled.

***

It was Michael’s fifth year when he realized he might have a crush on Luke. Of course, when he’d told Calum of his crush, worried that his friend might judge him, but Calum had just laughed, mumbling “You talk about him all the fucking time, you think I’d pick up on that, yeah?” Through his mouthful of food. Michael had folded his lips in, wondering how he could’ve been sixteen and just realized he had a crush, the only crush he’d ever had, on the boy he’d been obsessing over for five years.

He also realized two things. One, it was a huge crush, even if it was his only crush. Two, he was having a sexuality crisis. After lunch, Michael had then proceeded to go into his and Calum’s dorm and sob, caught between an anxiety attack and a wave of depression, having been shuddering for an hour before Calum found him, taking another half hour to calm the boy down. Michael didn’t even know why he was so worked up. Lots of people were gay or bisexual or just generally queer, it didn’t matter. It wasn’t that big of a deal in the wizard world, you just were what you were. But Michael couldn’t stop crying.

The worst thing was, his crush on Luke didn’t dissipate. It was still just as strong, and Michael somehow knew the next two years were going to be pure hell.

Unluckily for Michael, his next class turned out to be absolute hell. And it was in charms. Luke had caught- not necessarily caught, just watched, but it felt scandalous, to Michael, him making a forcefield around an apple, when they’d had a free study period. They’d locked eyes, before Michael turned away in a fierce blush, utilizing his extra feelings into charms, causing the apple to float and get bigger, turn orange, and then, _into_ an orange. Michael couldn’t help it, he often mixed up transfiguration and charms when he got nervous or stressed or angry or sad or basically any emotion other than calm or happy, which he always was when Luke even looked at him. Michael felt super embarrassed, even though it wasn’t like he had anything to prove to Luke. It felt like he did. The apple- or, orange, now, fell to the ground, flickering between colors and fruits as Michael stared at it, hands shaking on the desk.

“Michael,” The professor called out to him, and he startled, gaze snapping up to the teacher and the orange- lemon?- flying into his hands. Everyone turned to look at him, and he flushed, wanting to turn invisible. Unknowingly, he was blinking in and out of visibility. “Are you quite alright?”

“Y-yes sir,” He squeaked, flashing invisible and staying that way. Everyone started to laugh, and he felt himself flush, “M-may I go to the bathroom?”

“Yes, Mr. Clifford.”

He squeezed out a quick thank you before going into the hall and sitting down next to the door, quickly realizing he couldn’t see himself. He groaned, focusing to make himself visible again. it worked. It was a shame, because only a second later he made himself invisible again, so he could cry without being seen.

***

Michael ran into Luke that night, walking to the bathroom at around eleven am, with the intent to shower. Luke smiled at him, and it caused butterflies to flare up in his stomach. He opened his mouth to say something, but Luke was already gone.

***

Michael lifted an easy hand to lift the branch so Luke didn’t poke his eye out, and it went just as easily unnoticed by Luke. But it didn’t for Ashton. Ashton twirled around and caught his eye, while his hand was still raised in the air. He watched Ashton look him up and down, pulling his hand back into his chest.

He didn’t look that flattering, his green hair was fading, it didn’t look Slytherin green anymore, just a faded light green, he was still pale, even in year six, and his starch black tattoos and eyebrow piercing hung out like a sore thumb, his grey sweatpants and green house jumper baggy and hiding his body shape, which he hated. He was chubby.

Ashton must’ve seen the desperate look in Michael’s eyes, because he just turned back to Luke with a promise in his eyes. Michael huddled a bit closer to Lolah, who he’d kept in touch with. She just laughed and wrapped an arm around him, asking if he was cold.

Michael said yes.

***

Ashton Irwin confronted Michael in the boy’s bathroom a couple days later. “Are you Luke’s guardian angel?” He pushed Michael up against the wall, trapping the boy. He squirmed uncomfortably.

“Is that what he calls me?” He wheezed, halfway because of the scare and halfway because he was nervous.

Ashton chuckled softly, shaking his head. “Luke’s like, in love with you.” Michael’s heart fluttered in his chest. “Why do you do that for him, anyway? I’m pretty sure you’ve saved him from death like, twenty times.”

Michael laughed nervously. “Yeah, well, you know,” He mumbled, nonsensical.

“He’s dying to meet you, if you’d do him the honors,” Ashton spoke carefully, taking a step back from the boy.

“N-now?” He stuttered, and the Gryffindor laughed.

“It is lunch, after all.”

Ashton took Michael to Luke. Or at least, where Luke would’ve been. Michael cast a quick charm on himself, gifting better senses. He closed his eyes, focusing on hearing, when he realized he could hear Luke’s voice. From… He waved the charm away, rushing in the direction of the sound. Luke was pressed up against a wall, some Ravenclaw a few steps back, likely holding him there with a spell, whispering insults and horrible things to the Hufflepuff who definitely didn’t deserve them.

Michael pressed himself back against the wall, instinctively hiding from the boy, closing his eye and whispering the words he would need to reverse the charm on Luke, peeking over the corner to watch. Luke took in a deep breath when he was free, glancing around and spotting Michael. The green-haired boy didn’t notice. The Ravenclaw was still stumped, ironically, causing Michael to smirk. He casted the same spell the Ravenclaw had used on Luke and them, and locked their voice.

When he shifted to check on Luke, the boy was staring back at him. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He immediately started to run away, his panicked brain ignoring Ashton’s and Luke’s, god, _Luke’s_ , calls of his name, instead focusing on teleportation and Calum, Calum, Calum.

He appeared in Calum’s arms, collapsing into them, shaking with tremors, struggling to breathe. Michael was scared, Michael was so scared. Luke found out. Luke had found out that Michael was the creep boy stalking him since year one, that he was the one helping him out in simple things he could probably do himself. Luke knew he liked him now, didn’t he? It was already so fucking obvious before, now he had to just finish up the puzzle for him. God, Luke was going to think he was such a loser. Luckily, Calum didn’t even question it, just encasing Michael in him and holding him until the sun started to set, the boys lying in bed together, one calming the other, one hearing the same, soft voice, over, and over again. 

***

Skipped all of his classes long enough for Snape to get involved, asking him what was wrong. He’d said nothing, just mumbling that he was okay. Snape told him to get it together.

He didn’t.

He went to classes the next day anyway.

Except for Charms and Care of Mythical Creatures. 

***

Eventually Michael bumped into Luke in the halls, and he went invisible before Luke could see it was him. He still caught Luke from slamming into the wall, though.

***

Michael had to face Luke sometime, so the next day, he walked into Charms with his head low and body hunched. He looked up and caught gazes with Luke, who was staring straight back. He glanced at the door, then back at Michael. He got up and left, without any more explanation. Michael followed, and he was met with a shy Luke grinning at him.

“You’re my angel?”

Michael smiled back just as shy, head tilted down and shuffled his feet. “I guess.”

***

Michael leaned up to get a quick peck from Luke, and the boy giggled, gently swatting at the Slytherin next to him. It was Michael’s seventh year, and Luke had been scolding, if you could even call it that, the boy for not showing himself earlier. Michael had argued that he technically didn’t even show himself, he was just found out. He deflected an apple that was thrown at them with a quick spell that would send it back to who had thrown it, and watched with a raised eyebrow as they got hit in the face. He put a simple force field over them, protecting the two from further attack. When he turned back to Luke, the boy was smiling at him. He leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
